Oh, It's You
by Y2J's Princess
Summary: When Chris Jericho falls for Molly Holly, will he be able to tell her?
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: I don't own Chris Jericho (Chris Irvine), Molly Holly (Nora Greenwald), Christian (Jason Reso), Brock Lesnar, Shawn Michaels (Michael Hickenbottom), or any other wrestler that may appear in this story. Although I wish I owned Brock Lesnar, hehe. Ok, anyway.  
  
********************  
  
Chris Jericho was walking around backstage thinking about the match he had just finished. Brock Lesnar had used the F-5, which really took a toll on him. He regained his composure though, and put Brock in the Walls of Jericho. Chris would have had that match won if it wouldn't have been for Shawn Michael's interference. "Damn him", he thought outloud. "He cost me my match." Chris was so caught up in his thoughts that he rammed right into Molly Holly. He looked down at the floor to see who he had just knocked down. Nora immediately put a frown on her face and looked up at him. Chris got a smirk on his face and said, "Why don't you watch where you're going, wide load. You could seriously injure someone with that trunk of yours". Nora was starting to grow impatient with him. She replied, "If I remember correctly, Chris, you are the one who wasn't watching where you were going. And aren't you going to help me up?"  
  
Chris was rather amused at the situation. He was standing directly above her while she sat there on the ground on her rather large butt. Why should I help her? he thought. Nora saw that he wasn't going to help her anytime soon, so she started to get up on her own. "Ok ok, I'll help you. Here, give me your hand," Chris finally said. Nora reached her hand up and grabbed ahold of Chris'. He pulled her up too quickly though and when she was finally standing, she stumbled and fell against him, which pushed him against the wall.  
  
Chris raised his eyebrow at her and Nora blushed a little then pulled away to apologize. Before she could say anything, Chris pulled her back against him and got inches from her face. "If you wanted me, you could have just said so," he said, grinning. Nora's mouth dropped open and she smacked him hard across the face. Chris immediately held his hand up to his cheek, which would probably be a dark red any time now. "How dare you assume such a thing. I wouldn't want you if you were the last man on Earth, I can guarantee you that." She looked down when she felt Chris' hands go down gently to her hips. His touch sent a shiver through her body. 'Whoa, what am I doing? This is ridiculous', she thought. She immediately shoved him and backed away a few steps.  
  
"I don't know what kind of a woman you think I am, Christopher Irvine, but I'm not the type of girl to fall into your trap so you can have your way with me", and with that, she walked off. Chris raised his hand up to his cheek again, which was now a bright pink. 'Damn, she has a lot of force behind that hand of hers', he thought outloud.  
  
Chris continued his walk down the hallway, but for some reason, his thoughts kept going back to his encounter with Nora. He sighed with relief when he finally reached the locker room. He was ready to get out of there.  
  
Christian looked up and saw Chris walk in the door. "Hey bud, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing," Chris mumbled. He started to throw things out of his bag, some of which landed on the other side of the room.  
  
"Dude, are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"I'm fine!" he yelled.  
  
Jay held his hands up as if he were surrendering. "Fine. Sorry I asked."  
  
Chris let out a long sigh and apologized to Jay. He explained to Jay that he just went through a horrible match-up with Brock Lesnar, and his encounter with Nora didn't help any. Jay gave Chris a questioning look, but decided to keep his mouth shut until he calmed down. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
  
  
Over the past few days, Chris Jericho had been thinking about Nora. She saw the side of him that he didn't want her to see..and that was his on- screen character. He wasn't like that in real life. After that accident with Stacy, everybody thought of him as a complete jerk with no feelings. Nobody believed that he didn't mean to do it. So that meant that Nora probably thought the same thing, especially after that little encounter he had with her. That's when he decided to go apologize to her. Even if she never spoke to him again, he wanted her to know that he really was sorry for what he said. With that, he started walking down the hallway in search of her locker room. After a few minutes of walking, he finally found it. He knocked on the door gently, but loud enough to make sure she heard it. "Come in", he heard a muffled voice say.  
  
Chris opened the door a few inches and said, "Are you decent?"  
  
Nora was glad he couldn't see her face because she turned a bright pink. "Umm.no..wait a minute." Chris closed the door back and waited patiently. A few seconds later, Nora opened the door and stepped back so he could come in. Chris' mouth dropped open when he saw her. All she had on was a towel. She must have just gotten out of the shower. He looked her over, and mentally nodded in approval. He had no idea there was THAT kind of a body under the clothes she wore. Nora stood there, slightly embarrassed by the current situation. Here she was, standing in front of Chris Jericho, in a towel.while he was still in his ring attire. Chris noticed that she was uncomfortable, so he broke the silence. "Nora, I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I really didn't mean what I said. Believe it or not, I'm not like my character on TV."  
  
Nora crossed her arms over her chest and nodded slightly, then looked down. "I.I know. Even if you are a nice guy off screen, what you said still hurt. People are always making fun of me. I have feelings too, you know? I guess I just took it a little too personally."  
  
Chris lifted her chin with his finger so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "Don't you ever look down, ok? Your face is too beautiful to hide." Chris slowly started to lean in. He didn't know what had came over him, but he got the sudden urge to kiss her. He was inches from her face when the door opened.  
  
"Hi Nor-".Trish walked into the door and saw how close Chris and Nora were standing next to each other. "Oops..am I interrupting something?"  
  
Chris backed away a little, looked at Nora, then looked at Trish. "No.I was just leaving actually," he said quietly. He looked at Nora one last time, then walked out of the door.  
  
As soon as Chris had left, Trish walked up to Nora. "Girl, what's going on? I saw how close you two were standing to each other."  
  
But Nora didn't hear Trish's comment. She was staring off into space and her heart was beating hard in her chest. 'Chris Jeri-..Chris Irvine was about to kiss me', she thought to herself. She didn't even know what to think of that. In a way she was excited. That kiss with Chris would have answered a lot of questions about whether or not she felt anything for him. But at the same time.she was scared. Because she knew if she felt anything for Chris, there was always that risk of getting hurt. She had been hurt a lot in the past and had a hard time trusting guys. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Trish grab her and say, 'Nora!! What's going on?".  
  
She looked down a little, then remembered what Chris said. She smiled and looked back up at Trish. "I have no idea.but I intend on finding out." The two girls talked for a few minutes, then Nora excused herself so she could go and have some time to herself. Actually, she wanted to go look for Chris, but she wasn't about to tell Trish that. She knew she could trust Trish, but things tend to find a way to get around pretty quickly.  
  
As soon as Trish was out of sight, Nora started down the hallway to find Chris. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
  
  
After several minutes of walking around the arena, she still hadn't found any sign of Chris. 'Maybe he is avoiding me', she thought outloud. She immediately pushed that thought to the back of her mind and continued her search. She looked around and realized that she was standing right in front of his locker room door.  
  
She hesitated for a few seconds. She knew there would be other wrestlers in there, none of which had any use in the world for her. That could be pretty intimidating. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later she heard Jay Reso. "Come in", he yelled. Jay wondered who it could be. Nobody hardly ever knocked, so it would have to be somebody who actually has manners.  
  
Jay looked up and saw Nora walk into the dressing room. Several guys scurried to the back to get a towel. Nora glanced around the room and spotted Chris sitting down on the bench, but now he was in his street clothes. He had his hair back in a ponytail and he was wearing jeans and a black tank top.  
  
She looked back at Jay. "Would you mind leaving for a while so I can be with Chris alone, please?" she asked quietly. Jay agreed, although he was very confused to why Nora would want to be alone in a room with Chris. Jay went to the back and instructed the other guys that they needed to leave for a while. One by one the guys left the room.  
  
When everybody was gone, Nora sat down on the chair across from the bench where Chris was sitting. She looked directly into his eyes, then looked down a little and started to speak when Chris interrupted her.  
  
"What did I tell you about looking down?"  
  
Nora lifted her head back up. "Sorry", she mumbled.  
  
Chris shrugged lightly. "It's ok. So, um..why did you want to talk with me alone? Other girls would just assume that I'd take advantage of them or something." He looked down slightly.  
  
He was surprised to see Nora stand up in front of him and tilt his chin back up. "If I can't look down, then you most certainly cannot look down either. Besides, I realized that you aren't the kind of guy to take advantage of a woman, and I admire you for that. You're different from most of the other guys back here." She laughed quietly. "I'm sure they'd jump at the chance to get into one of the girl's pants."  
  
Chris nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
Nora sat down beside him on the bench and turned sideways so she could face him. "The reason I came down here", she paused for a few seconds, "..is to ask you why you were about to kiss me." Chris was shocked at her question. He figured she would never mention it again. He shifted slightly because he was now uncomfortable. He couldn't really find the words to tell Nora that he had feelings for her, so instead he said, "I don't know."  
  
She seemed a little upset a his answer, but she kept her confidence. She scooted closer to Chris and slowly started to lean in. He realized what she was doing and his heart just about stopped beating in his chest. This was definitely not his first kiss, so why was he so jittery? Chris ignored the fluttery feeling in his stomach and leaned forward as well. A few seconds later, he felt Nora's lips press lightly against his. He immediately responded and wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss more. Nora tugged gently as his ponytail and let her fingers run through Chris' hair. Chris slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, wanting to feel its warmth. Nora moaned quietly then pulled Chris closer to her and gently circled his tongue with hers. After several moments of heated passionate kissing, they both pulled away, breathless.neither of them knowing what to do next.  
  
  
  
"Wow," was all that Chris could manage to say.  
  
Nora blushed slightly. "You can say that again."  
  
Chris took a deep breath and held both of Nora's hands. He remembered that they had the next few days off. "If you don't have any plans, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come back to Canada and spend some time with me. I'd really like to get to know you better. I could show you around and take you to dinner, if you agree of course.."  
  
Nora put her finger gently over Chris' mouth. "I'd love to spend time with you, Chris." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. This was definitely a good day for both of them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I own a HHH, Jeff Hardy, Rock, HBK, Chris Jericho, and Brock Lesnar t-shirt. That's as close as I come to owning a superstar, hehe. I don't claim any of the WWE superstars.  
  
********************************************  
  
Chris tugged at Nora's hand gently. "Come ooooooon, Nora. We're gonna miss our flight." She laughed at his impatience. "Anxious, are we?"  
  
"Yes, I am actually. I'm ready to get out of here so I can take you out and let you enjoy yourself."  
  
Nora blushed slightly. "Who said I had to be in Canada to have fun?" Chris nudged her and started laughing. "Hmm, is Little Miss Perfect aka Nora Greenwald flirting with the King of the World, Chris Jericho?" She nudged him back and said, "If you have to ask, then maybe you don't need to know."  
  
They heard their flight number being called out, so they got ready to board the plane. Chris was beginning to worry that Nora might have second thoughts about going to Canada with him, but for her, that was far from the truth. She was looking forward to spending time with him.  
  
Nora and Chris sat down in their seats and waited for the plane to take- off. They talked about various things - from wrestling, to their highschool years, to their family, and even about stupid things like their favorite color and movie - basically just anything that would help them get to know each other better. The plane started to rumble and was ready for takeoff. Everybody started to put their seatbelts on. Chris glanced over at Nora and could tell that she looked nervous. He figured it was because she was about to go to Canada with him, alone.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly.  
  
"If you are having second thoughts, you can go ahead and get off. It's not too late."  
  
Nora looked up at him. "No. No, that's not it at all. I-I've just never been too keen on flying."  
  
Chris laughed quietly. "But you do it all the time."  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I like it. I do it because I have to," she mumbled.  
  
He reached over and held her hand, then gently massaged her fingers with his thumb. "Feel better?"  
  
She smiled, then nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'll live. Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Within a few minutes after takeoff, Nora was already asleep. She was still holding Chris' hand and now her head was on his shoulder. He smiled down at her, and decided to go to sleep as well. It was going to be a pretty long flight.  
  
When Chris woke up, the plane was getting ready to land. He looked down at Nora, who was still sleeping. Only now, she was in a different position. Her head was still on his shoulder, but now she was slighty turned to the side and her hand was in his lap. Chris blushed slightly. If her hand stayed there much longer, he'd have a major problem. He lifted her hand up slowly then placed it in her lap. The plane jerked a little, which caused Nora to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly, then looked up at Chris.  
  
"Are we there yet?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Almost, sweetie. The plane is getting ready to land."  
  
Nora sat up straight then arched her eyebrow when she heard Chris burst out laughing. This sudden outburst of laughter got him several looks from other passengers, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"What in the world is so funny?" she asked  
  
Chris bit his lip so he'd stop laughing. "Nothing"  
  
"Christopher Keith Irvine, tell me what is so funny!" He knew she meant business, so he had to tell her.  
  
Chris let out a long sigh, then bit his lip again. "Your hair, ..it's everywhere."  
  
She pulled a small mirror out of her pocket, then looked herself over. "Oh my", was all she could manage to say. Her eyeshadow was slightly smudged and her hair was out of place. She tried to smooth her hair as best as she could. She'd have to wait until she got her bags until she could brush it properly.  
  
Rather amused, Chris started laughing again and said, "Do you look like that every time you wake up?"  
  
She smacked his arm playfully and said, "Be quiet, Irvine. Or you'll get the cold shoulder for the rest of this little trip."  
  
He immediately gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "You know I was just kidding," he said quietly.  
  
She smiled and patted him on the head. "Yes, I know."  
  
They both looked up when they noticed passengers starting to get off the plane.  
  
"Well, I guess that's our cue to get up", Chris said.  
  
Once Chris and Nora had got all of their bags and things together, he went in search of a rental car. Once he had found one, he piled all of their bags into the car, and started the drive to his house.  
  
Chris glanced at Nora every now and then. She read every sign they passed.  
  
Chris laughed a little. "You're being awful observant. Having fun?"  
  
"I'm just looking. But yes, I'm having fun."  
  
A little while later, Chris pulled into his driveway. He helped Nora get her bags then went and unlocked the door. She was amazed when she stepped inside.  
  
"Wow Chris, this is a really nice house. It's beautiful."  
  
He tossed his bags onto the floor. "Thanks."  
  
He led Nora up to the guestroom and helped her unpack her bags. Once they were both situated, they headed out again.  
  
Chris gave Nora a tour around the city. He took her to various stores, which she really seemed to enjoy. They decided to go to the video store so they could watch movies later. After they were finished touring, he took her out to dinner. They ate at an expensive Italian resturaunt, which Nora seemed to think was too much, but Chris insisted on eating there anyway.  
  
Once they got back to Chris' house, they were both exhausted. Nora plopped down on the couch and Chris sat down beside her. "Why don't you go on to bed sweetie? You look completely exhausted. We have plenty of time tomorrow to look around some more and watch these movies."  
  
She nodded slightly. "Yeah, you're right."  
  
They both went upstairs and into their different rooms. When Chris figured Nora was finished changing, (he didn't want to walk in on her), he knocked on the door then walked in. She had on a nightgown that came down just below her knees, but she still looked beautiful.  
  
Nora's mouth dropped slightly. Chris was standing in her room with nothing on but boxers.  
  
Chris shifted slightly, then said, "I just came to say goodnight. If you need anything during the night, you can come and get me."  
  
Nora sat down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. "Thanks, Chris. Goodnight." He turned out the light for her then walked back to his room. He was asleep within minutes.  
  
  
  
Nora, on the other hand, tossed and turned all night. After just 3 hours of sleeping, she woke up. She tried everything to get back to sleep, but nothing worked. Frustrated, she got up and went into Chris' room. She shook him slightly, but he wouldn't get up, so she shook him a little harder.  
  
"Hmm.?" he said quietly.  
  
She instantly felt bad for waking him up. "Chris, I-I'm really sorry for waking you up, but I couldn't sleep. Can I stay in here with you tonight?"  
  
For the second time in two days, Chris felt that fluttery feeling in his stomach. "Sure," he said. He scooted over and made room for her, then closed his eyes again. A few seconds later, he felt her cuddle up next to him. Chris sighed slightly, then put his arm around her. He never in a thousand years imagined that he would be sharing the same bed with her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I don't own anybody  
  
When Chris woke up the next morning, Nora was still in his arms. He didn't know why, but it felt amazing. Chris really enjoyed the time he spent with her yesterday and he was looking forward to spending more time around her. Some part of him was telling him that he wanted it to be something more, but he just pushed those thoughts to the side. Chris laughed quietly and didn't notice that Nora was awake. "She'd never want someone like me," he thought outloud.  
  
Nora cleared her throat to let Chris know that she was awake. He looked over at her. "Good mornin' sunshine. Hey, at least you don't look like a scarecrow that just got electrocuted," he said, with that famous 'Chris Jericho' smirk on his face.  
  
Nora raised her eyebrow slightly then reached over and smacked him hard across the face, for the 2nd time. Once again, Chris lifted his hand to his cheek with his mouth hanging open a little. "Wh-what was that for?"  
  
"For constantly picking on me." She started laughing. "Do you honestly think I'd sit back and just take it from you? I think not mister."  
  
"Obviously," he said, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Aww, poor Chrissy." Nora leaned in and kissed his cheek, directly on the spot where she smacked him. "Now, what were you talking about a few minutes ago? You said she'd never want someone like you. Who were you talking about?"  
  
Chris hesitated for a few seconds. He wasn't ready to tell her that he had feelings for her. It was too early, and she probably only wanted to be friends anyway. "Umm, nobody. I was just, um, reciting a line from a movie I saw a while back."  
  
Nora nodded slightly, not believing him. "Alright. Well, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"How about we go watch some of those movies we rented?" Chris suddenly got a grin on his face, got up, and ran out the door yelling, "Last one downstairs is one of Test's testicles!"  
  
Nora got up and started to run after him. "That's not fair! You got a head start! You cheater." But Nora wasn't watching where she was going when she was running down the stairs, and tripped. Chris turned around in pure horror when he heard her scream and fall down the 5 remaining steps. He immediately knelt down beside her to see if she was ok. "Oh my god, Nora, I'm so sorry. Oh my god, you have no idea how unbelievably sorry I am. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have made you run like that."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Chris. He was holding her hand and she could see the deep concern for her in his eyes. He honestly looked like he was about to cry. Come to think of it, he looked even more upset than when he had accidentally hit Stacy with that chair. She squeezed his hand gently and tried to sit up, but Chris gently pushed her back down. "Chris, I'm fine. I promise. I just bumped my head."  
  
Chris let go over her hand and got up. "Don't move! I'm getting you something for that gash on your forehead." He went upstairs, then came back a few minutes later with a medicine box. He looked down at Nora, who was now sitting up.  
  
"I thought I told you not to move."  
  
"Chris, I'm fine. I swear. It's just a scratch."  
  
He sat down on the floor in front of her and gently applied the medicine to her forhead. She winced in pain and Chris immediately moved his hand. "Sorry," he mumbled. "But I have to do this. I don't want that getting infected."  
  
Nora thought about how careful he was being with her. He was so gentle. She also noticed that the pain didn't seem to be as bad when her thoughts were on him. Since she had never really been able to stand Chris, she didn't know that much about him. She started to wonder if he had a girlfriend. He hadn't mentioned dating anybody when they were on the plane, or any other time for that matter. He also didn't seem to have any pictures of anybody that could be his girlfriend, but that didn't necessarily mean he didn't have one. She didn't know why, but the thought of her Chris having a girlfriend sent a painful ache through her stomach. Wait a second, her Chris? 'What am I doing?' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I hit my head too hard.'  
  
Chris finished applying the band-aid to her forehead and noticed that she looked upset. "What's wrong, Nor?"  
  
She looked into his eyes. Gosh, he had gorgeous eyes. 'Ok Nora, get a grip on yourself,' she thought, almost outloud. She couldn't tell him that she had feelings for him. He'd think she was crazy and most likely laugh in her face. Chris Irvine and Nora Greenwald? Very unlikely.  
  
"Nothing. It just kind of hurt when I fell down the stairs. I'm ok though." She hated lying to him. She was ok physically, but emotionally she was torn to pieces. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she just couldn't. He wouldn't want her anyways. If only she knew how wrong she actually was.  
  
Chris helped her up and led her to the couch. "Alright, let's watch the movies then. How about Panic Room? I heard that's a good movie."  
  
She nodded. "Sure."  
  
About halfway through the movie, when it started to get a little scary, Chris slowly slid his arm around Nora, who was obviously getting scared. She'd jump a little every now and then which would cause Chris to laugh quietly. Nora would playfully smack his arm in response.  
  
**********************************  
  
Later that evening, after watching Panic Room, Sweet Home Alabama, and Signs, Chris suggested that they go out for dinner. He took her to another expensive resturaunt, but Nora didn't complain. She enjoyed spending time with Chris, no matter where it was at. Then it dawned on her. They only had one day left together. They'd have to fly back to Chicago to tape Raw. Once they got back, it'd probably go back to being Chris Jericho and Molly Holly, instead of Chris Irvine and Nora Greenwald. They'd have to go back to playing their characters, who hated each other, and she definitely wasn't looking forward to that.  
  
On the ride home, neither one of them said anything. They both knew that their time together was starting to get really limited.  
  
The two stayed up for a while and played several games of Uno, then they both decided it was time to go to bed. They had a long day ahead of them.  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Chris gave Nora one last tour of the city. When Nora went to the bathroom when they were in one of the stores, he had bought her some postcards and a few souvenirs so she wouldn't forget the time they had spent there. They returned the movies back to the video store, then went back to his house to pack up their things. Most of the time spent inside the house was spent in silence. Neither one of them wanted their time together to end so suddenly.  
  
A few hours later, they were on the plane headed back to Illinois. Nora smiled slightly when she felt Chris grab her hand.  
  
They spent the entire time on the plane talking about the events of the past couple days. Nora had said that she had a great time and hoped that they could do it again some day. Chris had absolutely no problem whatsoever with that.  
  
**During Raw: Illinois**  
  
Chris sat in the locker room watching Nora's match against Trish Stratus. So far everything seemed to be going well. Nora had the upper-hand and it definitely looked like she was going to win. Chris heard the fans burst into loud fits of screaming, but he figured it was because Nora was winning the match and they were cheering her on. Boy was he wrong. He watched in horror as Shane Helms slid into the ring and started attacking Nora. Chris ran through the hallway and down the ramp, but by the time he got to the ring, it was too late. Trish had made the 3 count and Nora was out cold. Completely ignoring the referees, he scooped her up into his arms, much to the fans surprise, and carried her backstage and to the trainers room. He sat with her until she woke up. Nora was surprised to see him sitting here. She vaguely remembered what happened, but she was positive that Chris was the one who had picked her up and carried her backstage. The two talked for a few minutes, then Chris had to go because his match was up next. He had challenged Shane to a match right after he made sure Nora was going to be ok. Chris' match only lasted about a minute or so. Chris got the victory, of course. He put all his anger and frustration into every blow he took out on Shane. Once Shane had got backstage, Chris grabbed a microphone. He said, "Nora, if you're still back there, I'd like you to come out here.please. There's something I need to tell you."  
  
A few seconds later, Nora's music hit the PA and she slowly made her way down to the ring. Once she was inside the ring, Chris stepped up to her and started talking. "Nora, ever since that day I ran into you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. And the time we spent together in Canada, it was amazing. I enjoyed every minute I spent with you. I'm just sorry it had to end so soon. I-I guess what I'm trying to say is." he paused ".I like you Nora. I don't want to rush things or anything, but some day, I'd like you to be my girlfriend."  
  
Without hesitation, Nora took a mic from one of the referees and turned back to Chris. He prepared himself to get rejected. She looked like she was about to cry, so he figured he had probably scared her away.  
  
"I don't want to wait, Chris. I want to be with you, now." There were various reactions from the crowd. Some people cheered, some people booed, and some people gasped in total shock.  
  
Much to Chris' surprise, Nora dropped her mic and leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. Chris let his mic fall to the floor as he wrapped his arms around her. The two shared a deep, passionate kiss and the crowd roared with cheers and whistles.  
  
That didn't matter to Chris though. He finally had everything he wanted. 


End file.
